


On Breasts

by ALC_Punk



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Kara has a thing about Sam's breasts.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace
Kudos: 3





	On Breasts

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in a file filled with other dusty ficlets, and thought I'd post it.

Kara Thrace had a thing about Sam Carter's tits. It wasn't a poetic thing--she'd leave rhymes and meter to half-drunken Helo, thank you very frakking much. More of an attraction thing. Maybe a little like magnets. Or a really gorgeous viper just waiting to be tested out and pushed to the limits.

The more she thought about them, the more she remembered nipping and licking at them. Shifting in her seat, she could almost _hear_ Carter's little moans and feel the tug of fingers in her hair.

_More... yes... **there.**_

Carter wasn't a loud woman, even though Kara aimed to strip away the last of that control one of these days. But she was more than enough to get her blood moving and her hands twitching.

Just to press her hand against one breast, cup it and feel the nipple harden against her palm.

A breath huffed out of her, making one of the trainees look at her worriedly before re-focusing back on their instructor.

Slumping down a little further in her chair, Kara gave half an ear to the words being lectured at them, while the rest of her wondered if she could sucker Carter into a closet. It would be a tight squeeze, but Kara had always been good at thinking outside the box to make things work.


End file.
